The Game of Life
by BookCrazyyyGirll1995
Summary: Set during Left 4 Dead 2. Ellis figures out his feelings for Nick, while trying to survive a zombie apocalypse. Will the conman return those feelings? Or will Ellis be left broken and dead inside? Rated M for future chapters! M/M Slash warning... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Left 4 Dead 2! All the characters were the genius of Valve!**

"Did I ever tell ya'll 'bout the time me and Keith go' lost in th' woods?" Ellis said, while surveying the area for any infected, "Well, we was huntin' and…" the southerner trailed off at the sound of Coach's voice.

"Not now Ellis," he scolded, "It's too damn early."

Ellis muttered something unintelligible and was quiet for the first time that day. Nick breathed a sigh of relief as they kept walking. The sun was beating down on the four survivors as they were searching for supplies and another safe house. Nick scoffed. He missed the old days when this fucking infection wasn't even possible in his eyes.

Apparently Rochelle had heard him while he was thinking about life before they were forced to do this shit every day. "You okay Nick?" she asked. She had become like the mother of the group even though she never had any kids. It was just her instincts. Nick nodded. "Just fucking peachy, Ro." He said. Ellis laughed and even Coach chuckled a little bit. They walked on in search of their shelter for the night.

They came to an old warehouse. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but it would do them for the night. Coach, like always, went in first to make sure there wasn't anything too bad in there. "All clear," he said, walking back towards the group. Everyone filed in, happy to be out of the sun and able to sit down. "We have enough supplies for the night," Rochelle said, "but we'll need more tomorrow." All the guys just grunted in agreement.

Come to find out, the warehouse held everyday household appliances. There was a small stove, a fridge with old, stale food, and even a washing machine. The building even had rooms that had been turned into bedrooms. Unfortunately, there were only three so two people had to share a bed. Ro and Coach picked out their rooms and left Nick and Ellis to share the last one. "No fucking way," Nick protested. He'd kept his voice low, not wanting to attract any zombies, especially not a tank.

"C'mon Nick," Ellis said, his voice happy and excited, "its jus' for one night. We'll manage." Nick groaned and walked into the room with Ellis hot on his trail. "Fine Overalls," he said, using the nickname that he gave the hick, "But if you try anything, you're out of this room." Ellis nodded and sat on the bed.

"I'm showering first," Nick said, "when I'm done, you can give Ro your clothes and she'll wash them." Ellis nodded and watched as Nick left the room. He grinned after him. He adored Nick. He respected him as an elder and looked up to him. But lately he'd been feeling weird around him. He'd get these strange feelings in his stomach when Nick touched him or even came within touching range. _Can't be butterflies, He thought, I ain't no homosexual. _But his body told him differently and he was slowly beginning to believe it.

_Fuck. _He cursed inwardly. He couldn't be falling for the conman. It was absolutely insane! But whether or not his mind wanted to believe that, he knew what was happening.

_I'm falling in love with the conman, he thought, during a fucking zombie apocalypse!_ He groaned, lying back on the bed.

When Nick returned to the room, a towel wrapped around his waist from where he'd given Rochelle his suit, Ellis was abnormally quiet. No stories, no rambling. He just lay on the bed, staring at the grey ceiling. Nick shook his head and scurried into the bathroom.

_Damn hick, _He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own L4D2!**

**Oh and th reason I'm writing this, is basically because I'm bored and I have no idea of what to write for my other stories.**

**Enjoy!**

"Shower's free," Nick said. He walked into the room wearing the jeans and black t-shirt he had found for himself. Ellis was still in the same position on the bed and Nick had no clue what was wrong with him. "Overalls!" Nick yelled, snapping the hick out of his dream like state. "Huh?" he asked, confused. "I said the shower's free." "O-okay. T-thanks Nick." He stood up and walked towards the door pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Here Ro," Ellis said, handing Rochelle the coveralls and his t-shirt and boxers. He had a towel around his waist. "Go on," she said, "the hot water is gonna be all gone, knowing Coach." They laughed and Ellis walked through the little room he was sharing with Nick and into the bathroom. Once the door was closed, he breathed a sigh of relief and turned the shower on.

When he stepped in, the warm spray felt amazing on his dirty body. They only got to take showers on rare occasions, so all of them would savor the time they got. The water changed from clear to red, to brown and then back to clear.

Out in the room, Nick was lost in his thoughts, mostly about Ellis. He knew he felt something for the hick, but he never, ever dared to show any emotion towards him. Sure he looked out for him when they were fighting off hordes and special infected, but he never let on that he felt any deeper than friends. After a little while, Nick was too lost in thought to notice that Ellis had stepped into the room until he heard the bathroom door shut. "You ready ta go ta bed?" Ellis asked. "Sure Overalls, but you sleep on the right side."

The climbed into bed, each trying to stay as far as they could on there sides of the bed without actually rolling off the bed. It was a peaceful night for the most part. That is, until Ellis had to go to the bathroom. He woke up and he felt something warm around his stomach. _Fuck Nick! _He cursed. He grabbed Nick's arm carefully and lifted it off of his flesh and rolled off the bed. "Where are you going," Nick asked, his voice thick with sleep. "I go' ta take a piss. Ge' on your side of the bed." Nick just grunted and rolled back to his side.

Ellis just stood up and walked to the bathroom. Dammit Nick! He thought, why the hell did you have to get so close to me. He just shook his head and walked out of the bathroom. Ellis debated on getting back in the bed or going to the room with Ro or Coach. He decided just to tough it out the rest of the night and crawled back in bed. "Night Nick," he whispered, before shutting his eyes and falling into an unconscious world, where the infected didn't exist…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ya know the deal(:**

Nick was dreaming. He was in a world with no infected. It was just him and Ellis. No one else mattered and they didn't care what people thought. They loved each other. _Wait! Love? _"Ellis," Nick breathed, tightening his grip on whatever he had his arm around. The sound of the voice and the feel of hot breath on his neck was enough to make Ellis wake up. "Wha'?" he said. He felt the heat of a body on his back and the weight of an arm draped over his waist.

"What the hell Nick!" he yelled in a whisper. Nick's eyes fluttered open. "Shut the hell up Overalls," he growled quietly. He tightened his grip on Ellis' waist. The hick couldn't help but relax in the comforting grip of the conman. "Jus' this one nigh'." Ellis whispered. He relaxed completely and finally closed his eyes when he felt the lips brush across the back of his neck. He shivered. "Goodnight Overalls."

"Aw, they're so cute," Rochelle whispered. Coach grunted next to her. "Yeah, but they need to keep their heads in the game. Otherwise, we gon' be zombie food." Rochelle nodded. "I'm gonna go make breakfast. We'll let them sleep a little longer and then wake them up. She turned and walked toward the bags that had what little food they came across in it.

Ellis had just woken up. Nick was still curled around his body and his arm was still over his waist. He sat up and forced Nick to roll on his back. "What th' fuck was that last night, Nick?" Ellis said, staring daggers at the conman, "Are you fuckin' playin' with me?" He continued to ramble on and on about it and Nick couldn't take it anymore. He pulled the hick down and crashed their lips together. Ellis was stunned for a moment but when his senses finally came back, he responded to the kiss, moving his lips against the older man.

His lungs begged for air and Nick reluctantly let go of Ellis' neck. "Now shut up Ellis," Nick said, looking serious. Ellis nodded. "Breakfast!" Rochelle called. "Come on," Ellis pressed his lips to Nick's one last time, "we need to go." Nick stood up and left the room. Ellis looked after him, confused as hell. They ate breakfast in silence, both Ellis and Nick stealing looks at each other.

After the meal, they gathered their supplies and their guns. "Ready?" Nick asked the group. They nodded and the door was unlatched. There were only a couple stray infected here and there. "We need food," Rochelle said, "Nick, you and Ellis go to that grocery store over there. Try to find something salvageable." Nick groaned and Ellis nodded. They walked over to the store in silence. That is until something reminded Ellis of Keith. "Lemme tell ya 'bout this one time me an'…" Nick silenced him with his lips. Ellis responded after a minute. Nick nibbled on his bottom lip causing the young man to gasp. Nick took this advantage and slipped his tongue into Ellis' mouth and began exploring the warm cavern. Ellis pushed Nick's tongue back and the two battled for dominance. Nick's lungs were on fire, telling him they needed air so he broke away, breathing heavily.

"I actually wanna talk ta ya 'bout that," Ellis whispered, "I wanna know why. Why didya do tha'? What are we?" Nick looked at him, his stern expression softening. "We're together Overalls," he said softly, "You and me, during this fucked up zombie takeover." Ellis smiled weakly at Nick and grabbed his hand. "I'm glad," he said, "I'm glad this apocalypse thing happened. It lead me ta you." Nick smiled and claimed his mouth in a sweet kiss. "Let's find the food El," he said, "We have to meet Coach and Ro in about 20 minutes"

Ellis nodded and they went to work scanning the aisles.


End file.
